Año Nuevo al estilo Shinobi
by lamoco13
Summary: ¡Año nuevo! ¡La celebración en Konoha está mejor que nunca! Golpes. Moretones. Gritos. Buenos deseos. Es así como los ninjas festejan. ¡Oi! ¡Esas son mis uvas! Entren y lean. Two-shot.
1. Año Nuevo al estilo Shinobi

_¡Buaa! ¡Se acaba el año! ¡Se acaba el año!_

_Disclaimer: Todo lo relacionado a Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad del gran __**Masashi Kishimoto, **__y lo del Año Nuevo es sólo la tradición._

**Algunas aclaraciones antes de empezar:**

1. -Estos son los diálogos normales-

2. _Lo que está escrito en cursiva_, son los pensamientos de los personajes.

3. _(Lo que está entre paréntesis y cursiva)_ son algunas de las aclaraciones o comentarios que yo pueda hacer a lo largo del capítulo.

4. (Lo que está entre paréntesis) puede ser algo referente a las acciones o pensamientos de los personajes.

5. "Lo que está entre comillas" a lo largo del texto, son palabras que se resaltan por los personajes.

6. Este es mi separador: --o--o--o-- para algunas escenas.

7. El one-shot se encuentra en el Shippuden. ¿En dónde? ¿Qué les parece la parte en que…? ¡Rayos! ¡La que quieran!

8. ¿Comedia? Veamos si los sesos me dan para más, últimamente han sido sobreexplotados.

_¡Adelante!_

* * *

**Año nuevo al estilo shinobi.**

¡Así es! El año está a punto de terminar y todos los ninjas están reunidos para celebrar, al puro estilo ninja. ¿Y qué desastre tienen planeado esta vez?

--o--o--o--

_30 de Diciembre. _

-¡Sakura-chan!

-¿Y ahora qué, Naruto? –preguntaba la peli-rosa mientras caminaba en dirección a la oficina de Tsunade.

-Me preguntaba…como ya se acerca fin de año…¿vas a hacer algo? –cuestionó el Uzumaki rascándose la cabeza.

-Mmm…no. ¿Por qué?

-Quería ver si tú…

-¡Oi! ¡Chicos! –gritó Sai interrumpiendo y apareciendo por un lado-. ¿Están ocupados?

La Haruno miró hacia Naruto.

-No –respondió-. ¿Qué sucede?

-Tsunade-sama quiere verlos en su oficina.

-¿La vieja Tsunade? –inquirió el rubio-. ¿Y por qué?

-No lo sé –dijo Sai-. Está reuniendo a todos.

Naruto y Sakura se miraron entre sí. Los tres se fueron corriendo rápidamente.

--o--o--o--

Se oyeron unos nudillos en la puerta.

-¡Adelante! –la voz de la Hokage se oyó desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Los tres miembros del equipo siete entraron con dificultad entre la multitud de ninjas que se encontraban en el reducido lugar.

-¿Qué quiere ahora, vieja Tsunade? –preguntó Naruto tratando de entrar moviendo a los demás.

-¡Oi Naruto! ¡Ten cuidado! –le gritó el Hyuuga cuando el rubio casi lo tumba.

-¡Tranquilícense! –gritó Shizune-. Tsunade-sama tiene un anuncio que dar.

-¿Vamos a tener vacaciones? –preguntó un Inuzuka.

Shizune sólo negó con la cabeza.

-Como todos saben –comenzó la rubia-. El festejo de año nuevo se acerca. La tradición es que esta celebración se lleve a cabo en una aldea diferente cada año. Esta vez es el turno de Konoha. Y quiero que todos me presten atención. Necesitamos hacer que el lugar se vea adecuado para toda la población. Y no sólo eso, los kages de las demás aldeas también están invitados, no creo que les sea posible venir, pero aún así, tenemos que hacer que sea la mejor celebración para conservar la reputación o nunca más se podrá hacer otro festival en Konoha. Y es imprescindible la colaboración de todos ustedes, como shinobis que son. Necesito que tengan el salón principal preparado.

-¡Sí! –respondieron todos al unísono.

-Así que ahora…¡vayan! –ordenó la líder.

Los ninjas salieron de la habitación.

-Parece que tendremos que dividirnos –sugirió Tenten.

-¡Eso es! –gritó Lee animado-. Que las chicas arreglen el salón y nosotros la aldea.

-¡De acuerdo! –exclamaron los demás separándose.

--o--o--o--

-¿Ya mero llegamos? –preguntó una peli-violeta bostezando _(¡Ja! ¡Llegó mi OC!)._

_-_Preguntaste lo mismo hace cinco minutos, Haruka –le respondió un muchacho con un gorro negro cubriéndole la cabeza-. Y te diré lo mismo que te dije hace rato…¡todavía no!

-Cálmate Kankuro –trató de apaciguarlo su hermana-. Sabes que la pobrecilla no ha podido dormir bien en los últimos tres días.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –le cuestionó el pelirrojo.

-Sí…sólo tengo sueño –aclaró la Hayashi tratando de despertarse-. A ver si no me quedo dormida en la calle cuando lleguemos.

-No lo hagas o luego te van a juzgar de teporocho* -aclaró el marionetista.

-Ya lo sé –contestó-. ¡Pero el otro día me quedé dormida en una maceta!

Temari no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

-Si necesitabas compañía, no debiste pedírsela a unas plantas.

-Hay que detenernos por un momento –habló Gaara dejando su calabaza sobre una roca.

-Oi, Haruka, puedes aprovechar para dormir un ra… -Kankuro no pudo terminar su frase al ver a su compañera dormida bajo la sombra de un árbol-. Ah… -suspiró.

--o--o--o--

-Lo mejor de esto es que sólo estamos mujeres presentes –habló Sakura colocando varios letreros alrededor de todo el salón.

-Ni que lo digas –la apoyó Tenten-. Es bueno tener amigos, pero simplemente a veces no se puede hablar a gusto con esos simios en evolución presentes.

-¿S-Simios en evolución? –preguntó tímidamente la Hyuuga.

-¡Sí! –exclamó una rubia-. ¡¿Qué nunca los has visto actuar como idiotas todo el día?!

Todas comenzaron a reír frente a una Ino que brincaba como chimpancé por el lugar.

-Es cierto –volvió a decir la Haruno-. Es mejor estar así…por el momento.

-Ah, maldición, tengo que ir al baño –dijo Tenten corriendo.

-¿Andas en tus días Tenten? –preguntó Ino.

-¿Y si te dijera que sí tendrás algún problema?

-Creo que eso es lo peor de ser mujer –dijo la oji-perla.

-Ya lo sabemos –siguió Sakura-. Tengo dos teorías respecto a ello. Una: la regla tipo suegra, amas cuando se va y odias cuando regresa.

Varias carcajadas se volvieron a oír, hasta la risa de Tenten proveniente del baño.

-O la regla vecina –continuó la peli-rosa-. Llega en el momento más inoportuno, ¿verdad Tenten?

-¡Te oí!

--o--o--o--

-¿Cómo creen que les esté yendo a las chicas? –preguntó Naruto.

-Supongo que mejor que a nosotros –contestó Sai-. Mi fuerte no es adornar.

-¡Anímense chicos! –gritó el del expándex-. ¡Hagan que la llama de la juventud actúe en ustedes para que este año que viene sea el mejor!

-¿Y eso que rayos tiene que ver con la decoración? –preguntó el Hyuuga.

-Déjalo Neji –comentó el Inuzuka-. Sabes que tres cuartos de su cerebro no funcionan como deben.

-Y lo dice el que habla con los perros –dijo Shino por lo bajo.

-¿Dijiste algo adicto a los insectos? –preguntó Kiba.

-Cálmense chicos –dijo Chouji mientras comía una bolsa de frituras.

-En vez de empezar a discutir –intervino el Nara-. Debemos colocar todo esto en cada poste. La mitad arriba y la otra mitad en las paredes.

Los shinobis comenzaron con su tarea.

-¡Cuidado! –gritó el Uzumaki-. ¡Allá viene la ballena!

Justo cuando terminó de decirlo, una señora de grandes magnitudes salió caminando por la calle. Y no eran sus dimensiones las que la hacían deplorable, sino su odiosa actitud de superioridad hacia los demás.

-Sólo ignórenla –comentó Sai.

-¡Ja! –exclamó Neji con burla-. Como si fuera posible ignorar semejante cosa.

-No es una cosa, es una persona –aclaró Lee compadeciéndose de ella.

-Bueno, pues a esa "persona" –dijo Kiba haciendo comillas con los dedos-. Resulta que es más fácil brincarla que rodearla.

Las risas de la mayoría se oyeron por toda la cuadra, haciendo que la mujer volteara mirándolos despectivamente.

-Está bien, retiro lo dicho –corrigió Lee-. Esa señora realmente me cae mal, sólo trataba de ser amable.

-La amabilidad no funciona con ella –le dijo el Aburame.

La señora se acercó hacia Chouji.

-Oye tú –habló con una voz grotesca-. Tú eres amigo de estos imbéciles, ¿verdad?

-Ya lo sé –respondió el Akimichi un tanto molesto.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere? –preguntó Shikamaru interfiriendo.

-Nada contigo, quisiera hablar con el _gordo _de tu amigo.

-¡¿Gordo?! –exclamó Chouji. Su paciencia había explotado.

-¡Mierda! –gritó Naruto-. ¡Hay que detenerlo!

-Creo que deberías hacer una dieta -dijo ella con toda la calma del mundo.

Todos se abalanzaron sobre el Akimichi mientras la despreciable señora se alejaba caminando con pasos cortos.

-¡Cálmate Chouji! –le gritaba Shikamaru.

Tanto fue el esfuerzo de los shinobis hasta que lograron tranquilizarlo.

-Juro que cuando vuelva a ver a esa vieja, la asesinaré.

-No seas así –le dijo Sai-. ¿O vas a querer empezar el año en la cárcel?

--o--o--o--

-Creo que deberíamos hacerle una broma a alguien cuando lleguemos –dijo Haruka una vez que habían reanudado su camino.

-Por favor –comentó la rubia-. El día de los Inocentes ya pasó.

-¿Y eso qué? –siguió ella defendiendo su punto-. Me quiero vengar por lo que Naruto me hizo…

--o--o--o--

_Flash back._

-¡Que bien que vinieron! –exclamó el Uzumaki dándole la bienvenida a los tres de Suna-. ¿Y Gaara?

-Como Kazekage no puede salir mucho. Venimos sólo nosotros –dijo Kankuro.

-Es bueno verte después de un tiempo, Naruto –comentó la Hayashi sonriendo.

-Jaja, ni que lo digas Haruka.

-Tengo hambre –habló el marionetista-. ¿Hay algún lugar donde comer?

-¡Claro! –gritó el rubio animado-. ¡Justo ahora me dirigía a Ichiraku ramen! ¡Sirve que podemos comer juntos los tres!

-Ejem –Temari carraspeó-. Sí claro, podemos ir a comer los _cuatro._

Se dirigieron al restaurante ya nombrado por Naruto y comenzaron a comer.

-Tienes razón Naruto –dijo Kankuro-. Esta comida está deliciosa.

La peli-violeta, sentada a lado del portador del Kyuubi, meneaba los palillos de un lado al otro sin haber probado bocado.

-Oi Haruka –habló el Uzumaki-. ¿No te gusta el ramen?

-¿Qué? Ah, no, no es eso. Es que no tengo mucha hambre.

-¡Créeme! ¡Tienes que probar esto y al instante te dará hambre! –gritó el rubio dando un golpe a la mesa.

La acción del hiperactivo ninja hizo que el plato lleno de Haruka volara por los aires y cayera sobre su cabeza.

-Uy…perdón Haruka…

La Hayashi, con el plato volteado sobre su cabeza, completamente bañada en salsa y con varios fideos colgando desde su cabello, sólo pudo quedarse quieta con un severo tic en el ojo derecho.

-Haruka…tranquila… -trató de decirle Temari sabiendo lo que se aproximaba.

-¡NARUTO! ¡ESTÁS MUERTO!

_Fin del flash back._

--o--o--o--

-Sólo fue una visita –habló Haruka-. Una mísera visita para entregar los pergaminos que Tsunade había solicitado. ¿Y qué recibo? ¡Un baño de ramen!

-¿Cuándo fue eso? –preguntó Gaara.

-La última vez que vinimos a Konoha –contestó su hermana-. Cuando la Hokage nos pidió los pergaminos de la Luz.

-¿Qué pasó con Naruto? –volvió a preguntar el pelirrojo.

-Digamos que no volvió a ser el mismo –contestó Kankuro-. Haruka lo dejó colgado de los calzoncillos en un poste –le murmuró esto último.

-¿Y qué planeabas hacerle? –inquirió de nuevo el pelirrojo dirigiéndose a la Hayashi.

-Me encantaría dejarle una sorpresita en el cajón de su ropa interior.

-Bah, tú lo que quieres es hurgar en sus calzoncillos –respondió Kankuro.

Todos miraron al marionetista sorprendidos.

-¡Perdón! ¡No quise decir eso! –gritó tratando de enmendar lo que había dicho-. ¡Son unos pervertidos! ¡A lo que me refería era a que sólo quieres hurgar en el cajón de sus calzoncillos!

-Kankuro –dijo Haruka-. No tienes remedio.

-Mira quién lo dice abusadora.

-¡Oi! –exclamó la rubia-. Esta no es la canción de Wisin y Yandel.

-Sólo continuemos con el viaje por favor –habló Gaara al frente.

--o--o--o--

-¿Cómo vas con el cartel, Naruto? –preguntó el Hyuuga.

-¡Me cago en el próximo idiota que se me atraviese! –gritó el Uzumaki completamente frustrado al verse bañado de pintura roja.

Y todo por culpa de un balón que había impactado en la escalera donde el rubio dejó el famoso bote de pintura.

-Oi Naruto –dijo Lee sin saber lo que había gritado.

-¡Tú serás mi víctima!

-Oi…¡no! ¡Espera! ¡Naruto! –gritaba el del expándex-. ¡La llama de la juventud no te ha hecho nada malo!

-Pobre Lee –se compadecía Sai.

-Sí…a ver si a sí se le quita un rato lo de su llama –dijo el Inuzuka con burla.

--o--o--o--

-Listo –habló Sakura satisfecha-. Terminamos.

-El lugar se ve increíble –dijo Tenten admirando lo que habían logrado.

-Sí –siguió la Hyuuga-. De verdad se ve muy bien.

-Y se verá mejor con las mesas repletas de comida –comentó Ino ilusionada-. Un rico pavo…esta fiesta quedará perfecta.

-Si es que los hombres no la arruinan –contradijo la Haruno.

-Hablando de ellos…¿cómo les estará yendo? –se preguntaba la castaña.

-Supongo que…muy mal –dijo la Yamanaka convencida.

-Tal vez hayan terminado ya –murmuró Hinata.

-Yo digo que no en un 99.9% -continuó la peli-rosa.

-Bueno, será mejor que vayamos a ayudarles o sino nosotras la llevaremos mal con Tsunade-sama –habló Tenten mientras se dirigía a la salida.

Y de hecho, el lugar había quedado maravilloso. Las kunoichis habían hecho que los letreros de "Feliz Año Nuevo" inundaran el techo junto con los globos de distintos colores, al igual que la perfecta combinación que las paredes hacían con éstos.

--o--o--o--

-¡Oi Naruto! ¡Cálmate! –le gritaban todos tratando de tranquilizar al Uzumaki.

-Sí…es bonito…todo es bonito –decía Lee completamente mareado de las zarandeadas que había recibido.

-Esto es…problemático…

_Continuará…_

* * *

_*Teporocho. Bebedor habitual de alcohol, en otras palabras…un borracho. (Y se les dice así porque estos ebrios ni siquiera pueden pronunciar "tres por ocho" y dicen "teporocho" XD)._

_¿Ahora que pasará con el desastre que han hecho los shinobis? ¿Lograrán las chicas ayudarlos? ¿O Tsunade se dará cuenta de lo que han hecho? ¿Y qué sucederá con los de la Arena? ¿Llegarán a tiempo para la celebración?_

_Esto y más en la siguiente parte._

_Ah, sí, como siempre. La canción "Abusadora" pertenece a Wisin y Yandel XD._

_Bueno, me despido. ¡Sayonara y Feliz Año Nuevo 2010!_


	2. Año Nuevo al estilo Shinobi Parte II

_¡Hola! ¡Finalmente estamos en el 2010! ¡Feliz Año! Aquí estoy con la segunda parte de esta loca aventura. Espero les guste n_n_

* * *

**Año nuevo al estilo shinobi. Parte II.**

_31 de Diciembre._

-Vaya, no puedo creer que los hombres lo hayan conseguido –decía Sakura asombrada del trabajo de sus compañeros

Y así era, los shinobis lograron hacer de la aldea un lugar presentable para recibir el año nuevo.

-Es cierto, ¿cómo rayos terminaron a tiempo? –preguntó Tenten incrédula.

-Ah, pues ya sabes, como siempre lo hacemos –contestó el Uzumaki.

--o--o--o--

_Flash back._

-¡Ya basta Naruto! ¡Sabemos que ya lo arruinamos! –gritó el Hyuuga frustrado.

Y la cosa estaba así: las paredes estaban pintadas de diferente color, varios letreros estaban rasgados y el lugar era un completo desastre.

-¡Tsunade-sama nos asesinará! –exclamó Lee temblando.

-Cálmense todos –habló Sai-. Sólo hay que volver a empezar.

-¡¿Volver a empezar?! –vociferó el Inuzuka-. ¿Crees que es tan sencillo hacer eso?

-Kiba está en lo cierto –dijo el domador de insectos-. No podremos comenzar de nuevo.

-¡Pues tendremos que hacerlo si no queremos terminar descuartizados! –gritó el Akimichi.

-Tengo un plan –dijo Shikamaru-. Pero será algo problemático.

Todos se reunieron mientras el Nara hablaba.

-¡De acuerdo! –gritó el rubio.

Varios niños de unos doce años venían caminando en la misma dirección en las que los shinobis se encontraban.

--o--o--o--

-Esto es vida –decía Neji sentado en una banca.

-Ni que lo digas –siguió Lee tomando una limonada, como si estuviera disfrutando del sol en la playa.

-¡Oi chicos! –gritó el Inuzuka-. ¡Que las paredes tengan relación con los carteles!

Exacto. Los niños hicieron el trabajo por los shinobis, pues les habían prometido una paga.

_Fin del flash back._

--o--o--o--

-Sí…jeje –murmuraba Chouji-. Todo fue muy fácil.

-Pues estoy impresionada –aclaró la Yamanaka.

-S-Sí, todo se ve fantástico –contestó Hinata con voz baja.

-Bien, ahora sólo hay que esperar a que se haga de noche –finalizó el Nara.

--o--o--o--

-¿Ya estamos cerca? –preguntó la peli-violeta.

-Haruka, te prometo que si vuelves a preguntar eso, yo mismo te asesinaré –dijo Kankuro frustrado.

-Ja, como si eso fuera posible –respondió la Hayashi segura de sí misma.

-Ya basta –los calló el pelirrojo.

-Oi, Haruka –habló Temari-. ¿De cuál calzas?

-Del veintidós, ¿por qué?

-Que piecito –murmuró la rubia con risa.

-Oi, tú, patas de venado –el marionetista se dirigió a la peli-violeta-. Ya vamos a llegar.

-¬¬. Vuelves a decirme patas de venado y yo SÍ te asesinaré.

Kankuro permaneció callado hasta que llegaron a las afueras de Konoha.

-Recuerdo la última vez que estábamos aqu,í un hombre…-el marionetista se detuvo-. ¡Oi! ¡No me dejen hablando solo! –gritó al ver a sus compañeros caminando a varios metros delante de él.

-¿Ven? Se los dije –aclaró la rubia-. Cuando se agarre hablando como el loco, sólo déjenlo solo y así se calla, ¿verdad que funciona?

La Hayashi asintió con una sonrisa burlesca.

-¡Oi! ¡Ustedes! –gritó un hombre con una barba castaña llegándole a los hombros.

-Iaj… -murmuró Haruka-. Una afeitada no le haría daño.

-Son de Suna, ¿verdad? –preguntó.

-Así es –contestó Gaara-. La Hokage nos invitó a la celebración de Año Nuevo. ¿Quién es usted?

-Ah, sean bienvenidos. Yo soy Barba Takeshi.

Haruka, Temari y Kankuro sofocaron una carcajada.

-Sí que hace alusión a su apellido –se burló el marionetista por lo bajo.

Después de la bienvenida, los cuatro siguieron su camino en dirección a la oficina de la Godaime Hokage.

--o--o--o--

-Sean bienvenidos –habló Tsunade-. No creí que fueran a venir.

-Baki cubrió a Gaara durante este rato –contestó el castaño-. Que al cabo no es por tanto tiempo.

-De acuerdo –dijo la mujer-. Les darán una habitación para que pasen la noche. El festival comenzará en dos horas en el gran Salón, los esperamos.

Los cuatro hicieron una reverencia y salieron.

-¿Alguien sabe dónde está el gran Salón? –inquirió Temari.

-De seguro ha de estar cerca de la torre de la Hokage –aclaró el marionetista muy confiado.

-¿Estás seguro? –le preguntó la Hayashi.

-Dime, ¿quién es el cerebro del grupo? –cuestionó el chico.

-Ahhh…

-Sí, ese mero –volvió a decir el castaño.

-El salón principal está en el lado opuesto de aquí –explicó el pelirrojo.

-¡Ja! ¡Lo sabía! –se mofó Kankuro.

-Sí…lo que digas –la rubia trató de ignorarlo.

--o--o--o--

_7:00 p.m. Salón principal de Konoha._

-¡Lo sabía! –exclamaba Ino feliz-. ¡Todo quedó de maravilla!

El lugar estaba repleto de ninjas esperando el año nuevo con paciencia y disfrutando de la gran variedad de comida que había presente.

-¡¿Cómo están todos?! –gritó Shizune desde un pequeño escenario.

Se oyeron respuestas de aprobación.

-¡Yo quiero desearles un feliz día a todos! ¡De veras! –exclamó el Uzumaki con una taza de ponche en la mano.

Después de ello, se vio a cuatro figuras conocidas entrar por la gran puerta.

-Wow… -decía Temari asombrada.

-¡Temari! ¡Haruka! –gritó Sakura saludando a las recién llegadas.

-¡Sakura! –exclamaron las dos aludidas al unísono.

-¡Sí! ¡Llegaron los de Suna! –vociferó el del expándex animado.

-Nee –habló el Inuzuka-. Tsunade dijo que no iban a venir.

-Si los kages de las otras aldeas no quieren venir, eso no nos involucra a nosotros –habló Kankuro con una sonrisa burlesca.

-Oi, ¿qué hace Lee? –preguntó Sai.

Todos voltearon a ver al chico que quería subir al escenario.

-Ay…no… -se comenzaba a lamentar el Hyuuga-. No…no lo hagas Lee.

-¡Buenas noches a todos! –gritó el chico-. ¡¿Quieren oír un chiste?!

-Yo no soy su compañera –dijo Tenten avergonzada-. Yo ni siquiera lo conozco.

-Tranquila Tenten –le indicó la oji-perla-. No puede ser tan malo.

-¿Qué letra es latina aparte de la "i"? –preguntó el chico.

Las personas se miraban entre sí sin saber la respuesta.

-¡La "g-latina"! ¡Jaja!

-Gracias a Kami que traigo gafas oscuras –decía el Aburame.

-¡Tengo otro! ¡Tengo otro! –volvió a decir Lee-. Hay una monja que se está incendiando. ¿Quién es ella? Sor-prendida. ¡Jaja!

-¡Bájenlo! –gritaron varias voces.

Chouji logró quitarlo de su lugar y llevarlo de vuelta con sus amigos.

-¡¿Eso fue un chiste?! –exclamó el Akimichi.

-Conozco a paredes más graciosas que tú –le respondió Shikamaru.

-No sabía que las paredes contaran chistes –respondió Lee desilusionado.

La fiesta continuó sin ninguno de los "inconvenientes" por parte del chico con peinado de cazuela.

-¡Hay ramen! –gritó el Uzumaki con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-. ¡No lo puedo creer!

El rubio se apresuró a ir por su adorada comida pero no tuvo previsto que resbalaría. Pisó un poco de agua tirada en el suelo y no logró conservar el equilibrio. Resultado: Una avalancha de gente caída.

-¡Lo siento! ¡De veras! –exclamó poniéndose de pie y llegando a la mesa del ramen.

-Por lo menos no tiró nada de los arreglos –comentó la Haruno aliviada.

-¡Oi! –gritó Sai metiendo el pie en un recipiente con líquido-. ¿Qué hace un tazón con ponche en el suelo?

Neji le murmuró algo al oído haciendo que el peli-negro se pusiera más pálido de lo que ya estaba.

-¡¿Qué hace una bacinica en el suelo?! –gritó Tenten haciendo alusión a lo que Sai había pisado.

-Que…asco… -murmuró la de las cuatro coletas por lo bajo.

-Oi, Sai… -se acercó Kiba-. ¿Ya te fijaste que estás parado sobre…?

-Sí, ya me di cuenta –aclaró el peli-negro cortando al Inuzuka.

**-**¿Y Shino? –preguntó Lee buscando por todos lados al domador de insectos.

-Creo que está en el baño –respondió la Hyuuga.

Minutos después, el Aburame salió caminando mareado.

-¿Qué te pasó ahora? –cuestionó Ino viendo su estado.

-Les daré una sugerencia a todos –habló-. Nunca, nunca jamás…

-¿Nunca jamás? –inquirió el Nara-. ¿Desde cuándo estamos en Peter Pan? –le murmuró a Chouji, el cual tuvo que sofocar una carcajada.

-Nunca se atrevan a comer nieve amarilla –finalizó.

-Uy… -dijo Haruka lamentándose-. ¿Hace cuánto que las fiestas de año nuevo están acompañadas de tantos "incidentes" con agua de riñón*?

-Recuerda que hay gente que no alcanza a llegar al baño por beber tanto… -le respondió el marionetista.

-¿Qué horas son? –preguntó Gaara algo impaciente.

-Las diez en punto –le respondió su hermana.

-¡Shinobis! –interrumpió la voz de la Hokage-. Sean bienvenidos y espero que se la estén pasando de lo mejor. La cena comenzará de inmediato, así que tomen sus lugares.

El salón se vio lleno de pavos asados y ricos tipos de carnes por todos lados. Los jóvenes ninjas se sentaron juntos en una gran mesa disfrutando de la variedad de sabores que había, esta vez, los mejores chefs de Konoha sí que se habían lucido.

-¡Uvas! –gritó Naruto emocionado comiendo las pequeñas esferas moradas de un vaso que estaba enfrente de él.

-¡Oi! ¡Haruka! ¡Despierta! –le gritó el marionetista a su compañera que yacía dormida sobre un pedazo de pavo.

-¿Uh? ¿Qué? –se levantó con un bigote de salsa roja.

Todos rieron limpiamente.

-¡No es gracioso! ¡Tengo sueño!

-Y yo ya me harté –habló el pelirrojo-. ¿A qué horas nos vamos?

-Cálmate Gaara –le respondió su hermana-. Es año nuevo.

-¡Oi! –gritó Tsunade desde el escenario-. ¡Ya casi son las doce! ¡Preparen sus uvas!

-¿Qué? ¡Oi! ¡Eso no es justo! ¡Yo ya me comí las mías! –gritó el Uzumaki.

-Apuesto a que me como todas las uvas –habló Kiba competitivo.

-Paso –dijo la Haruno.

-¡Que todos los hombres participen! –gritó Sai.

-Yo también paso –declaró el kage con los brazos cruzados.

-¡Vamos Gaara! ¡No seas tan aguafiestas! –le comentó Lee.

-Y lo dice el que no sabe contar chistes –murmuró el Nara.

-¡Todos! –exclamó Tenten también disponiéndose a participar.

-¡Ahora! –empezaban a gritar todos los presentes.

Y la cuenta regresiva comenzó, tal como el comedero de uvas.

-¡Doce! ¡Once! ¡Diez! –la peli-rosa, Hinata, la Yamanaka y Temari se rindieron.

-¡Nueve! ¡Ocho! ¡Siete! ¡Seis! –Sai, Lee, el Akimichi y el Nara terminaron con la boca llena.

**-**¡Cinco! ¡Cuatro! ¡Tres! –Tenten, el Hyuuga, Shino, Haruka y el pelirrojo casi se ahogaban.

-¡Dos! ¡Uno! ¡Feliz Año Nuevo! –a Kiba le faltó una uva y a Kankuro se le atoró la última en la garganta.

Los brindis, los abrazos y los buenos deseos comenzaron a darse entre todos. El marionetista agitadamente movía los brazos mientras se sujetaba el cuello.

-¡Kankuro, idiota! –le gritó su hermana-. ¡Ya quieres iniciar el año atragantándote!

Haruka llegó y le dio un golpe tan fuerte en la espalda que la uva terminó sobre el cabello de un shinobi que venía caminando junto a la mesa en que se encontraban los jóvenes.

-¡Te dije sácame la uva, no rómpeme la espalda! –le reclamó el castaño.

-Ni siquiera lo dijiste –lo corrigió el Nara-. Sólo agitaste los brazos despavoridamente apuntando a tu garganta y tomando diversos matices de colores.

-Vaya…pero que científico salió –murmuró la de las cuatro coletas.

-Yo por mí, hubiera dejado que te ahogaras, pero no quería ver muertos en año nuevo –aclaró la Hayashi indiferentemente.

-¡Feliz año nuevo! –se decían todos entre sí olvidando el suceso.

Y a pesar de los numerosos inconvenientes que se presentaron desde las preparaciones para recibir esta enorme fiesta, todos disfrutaron de la compañía de sus amigos, la música y sobretodo, la comida.

¡Feliz 2010!

* * *

_*Agua de riñón. Un modo vulgar de decir "orina", en palabras más simples, "pipí" XD._

_Hola, lo siento por tardarme en actualizar. Estuve un poco ocupada, pero ya les doy la parte final de este two-shot. Espero que les haya gustado y mis mejores deseos para todos en este 2010. Y como siempre les recuerdo, para los que no conozcan a Hayashi Haruka, mi OC, su vida está en mi otro fic "El Pasado en la Arena"._

_Por cierto, lamento los malos chistes de Lee y Peter Pan no me pertenece, sólo lo pedí prestado por un ratito._

_¡Sayonara! ¡Y que este año sea mejor que el pasado!_


End file.
